Tabuu's Revenge and Kreol's Plan
by Mariko Midori
Summary: A mysterious person brought Tabuu back so he can have his revenge. Its up to a group of Smashers, OC's, and special guests to defeat them both. Marth/OC Now dedicated to The Element Commander, who sadly passed away. FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1.

A bluenette swordsman was lying on a hill, arms under his head, eyes closed. He was Marth, prince of Altea. Marth had decided to get out of the Smash Mansion and some of his friends came with: Link, Pit, Ike and Roy.

"Hey, sleeping beauty. Wake up," a gruff voice said. Great.

"Go away, Ike." Marth mumbled. He earned a swift kick in the ribs.

"Come on, princess. Get up." the mercenary growled, kicking him again. The prince's eyes flew open and sat up.

"Dude, whats your problem?"

"You're my problem," Ike retorted. "Anyway, Roy ran off and I haven't been able to find him."

"He'll be back." Marth said, standing up and stretching. He followed Ike back to the spot Link and Pit were waiting.

"Hey, you found one person," Link teased. Ike glared at him. "Shut up."

Pit sensed a fight coming and stepped between the two. "We don't need a fight outside the arenas." he said calmly.

Marth sighed and shook his head. He leaned back against a tree and looked off into the distance with his arms crossed.

_Roy better get here soon or I'll find him and..._Marth snapped out of his thoughts when a rock hit his head, hard. "Who threw that?" he demanded, holding his hand where the rock hit him. The others stared at him with blank stares. "Threw what?" Link asked.

"Ike did it," Pit interjected. Ike glared at him. "No, I didn't." he growled.

"Yes you did," the angel argued. "After you and Link fought, you saw Marth staring off in to space and -" The air exploded from Pit's lungs as Ike's fist made contact with his gut. "I didn't do it!" he yelled.

Marth, not believing Ike, took out Falchion and charged at the mercenary who deflected the blow with Ragnell and the fight was on. Link managed to drag Pit out of the way just in time. He heard a voice behind him say, "They're at it again?"

Link turned around and say Roy standing behind him. "Where the hell were you?" the Hylian demanded. Roy shrugged. "Exploring," he said.

He looked down at the unconscious Pit. "What happened to him?"

"Ike punched him in the gut." Link answered.

"Pissed him off again?"

"Yep." They looked at the angel while the sound of clashing metal filled the air.

**=^..^=**

Trees and bushes rushed by as a teenage boy ran through the forest. He was Red, the Pokemon Trainer. He was covered in cuts and had a nasty wound in his side. His vision blurred as he lost more blood. _I need to find them,_ he thought. Then he heard a familiar sound: clashing metal. Ike and Marth were probably at it again. The teenager ran towards the sound as fast as he could. His legs nearly gave out when he busted through the bushes near the clashing swordsmen. Ike and Marth stopped fighting when Red appeared.

"Red, what happened to you?" Marth asked in concern.

"The smash mansion got attacked," Red said, just before he collasped. Marth caught him and gasped when he saw the Pokemon Trainer's wound, as did Ike.

"Who attacked the mansion?" Ike asked. Red looked at Ike through his blurry vision and managed to say one word before he passed out, "Tabuu."

**A/N: Yes, Tabuu is back, but someone brought him back. The person who did will be revealed later on, but right now I think this is a good start. I know I should update my older stories first, but I just didn't feel like it so I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

"Tabuu did what?" Roy yelled. "I thought you defeated him!"

"Same here," Ike mumbled. Link, who was taking care of Red, looked up. "How could he be back?" he wondered.

Marth shrugged. "I don't know, but something tells me Tabuu wants revenge." Ike snorted and rolled his eyes. "Obviously."

The prince glared at him. If looks could kill, he would have done so right there. Pit came back with a wet cloth and placed it on Red's forehead. He looked at him with worry. "Is he going to be okay?" Link nodded. "He'll be fine by tomrrow."

* * *

The next day, Red recovered and told the other Smashers what had happened. Tabuu had sent the Sub-Space army to ambush the Mansion and Master Hand told Red to tell the others what happened and not to come back. "And thats what happened." Red finished. He could feel five sets of eyes drill into him.

"What about the others?" Pit asked. "They were taken away," the trainer replied. Silence filled the air for a moment. Then a scream broke through the forest.

"Who was that?" Link asked. "Maybe its Captain Falcon." Roy said, smirking.

"We need to help whoever is out there," Marth declared. "Who died and made you leader?" Ike asked.

Marth ignored him and ran into the forest. He soon found the source of the scream. A girl with shoulder length aburn hair was cornered by a weird looking shadow creature (like the ones from Angel Beats). It took a swipe at her and she ducked. However she got hit by a backhand swing and fell. Marth attacked the monster from behind, making it dissolve in a flash of light. He rushed over to the girl, who was getting up. "Are you alright?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, I'm fine," she said. "I'm Rez. Thanks for helping me."

Marth smiled. "You're welcome. I'm Marth." Recognition flashed through Rez's eyes, but she didn't show it. Suddenly she whipped her arm out and blasted a shadow creature that was sneaking up on the prince. "Do you have campanions nearby?" she asked. Marth nodded and they took off in the direction he came from.

* * *

Ike was waiting impatiently when Marth came back with Rez. He looked at her and gave the other bluenette the we-need-to-talk look. Everyone else stared at Rez and Red started to blush. Link saw him blush and smirked. "She's pretty, isn't she?"

Red looked at him. "You know her?" he asked.

The Hylian nodded. "Yep. Zelda and I have known her for a few years now." "Lucky." Red muttered under his breath.

Ike walked up to Rez and was about to grill her when they heard a loud boom. Everyone looked around, but Rez didn't need to. She paled and said, "We need to go. Now"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, if you have read my SSBB one-shot you might have a lot of questions about Rez. She has special powers that originate from another planet and has a bonded spirit named Mikada, who you will see in the next chapter. I can't say much about these two but they are pretty bad-ass. I will reveal later how Link and Zelda met Rez. R&R! Plz! =^..^=**


	3. Important notice

**IMPORTANT NOTICE! I know all of you are waiting for me to update my stories, but to due having computer issues I will not be able to update them...unless there is some time during school to do it. **

**Please keep an eye out for any updates I might post. Please accept my apologies!**

**=^..^=  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 3

They ran or flew through the forest as fast as they could. Marth was in front, followed by Roy, Link, Rez and Ike. Pit flew about them struggling with the sudden high winds. He flapped his wings trying hard to keep up. He looked down to make sure they were okay, but when he looked back up, his eyes widened.

* * *

Rez felt a bad vibe when she and the others exited the forest. She looked around and realized someone was missing. But who? Marth walked over to her.

"Have you seen Pit?" he asked.

"No I haven't," she replied. _He's so hot!_

His eyes were pure but laced with sadness and pain. Rez felt herself blush right in front of him.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine."

She watched as the prince walked away and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well that was embarassing," a voice said.

"Shut up Mikada," Rez snapped.

Mikada laughed. "What? Can't I tease you every now and then."

The girl sighed. "I can't believe I did that."

"Same here. Roy's coming."

Rez turned to see the swordsman walk over. "What's up?"

Roy shrugged. "Not much," he said. "Other than Ike not trusting you."

_No shocker there, _Rez thought.

The two glanced over at Ike who was arguing with Link about something.

"At least it isn't Marth this time." Roy said.

He looked back to Rez who suddenly paled. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know," she replied. "Something is off."

* * *

"Where's Pit?" Red asked. "He should have been with us."

Link shrugged. "Maybe he's checking something out."

"Or Rez did something to him," Ike grumbled.

Marth rolled his eyes. "Leave her out of it, Ike."

Ike was about to say something when the ground started to shake.

* * *

Rez and Roy felt the gorund shake and managed to mantain their balance.

"Is this an earthquake?" Roy asked.

"No," Rez answered. "It's much worse." She suddenly felt weak and passed out.

Marth, Ike, Link and Red ran over to Roy who had Rez in her arms.

"What happened?" Marth asked taking the girl.

"I don't know," Roy replied. "She just passed out." He looked at his friends. "Look out!"

The swordsmen and Pokemon Trainer jumped out of the way just as a hand broke through the ground. Several Wire Frames and Alloys stared at the Smashers and charged.

* * *

Rez awoke to the familiar sound of fighting. She stood up and watched her companions fight off their enemies. A few tried to attack her, but failed to so when she whipped her arm around sending a wave of energy. She also blasted a some away from the others who stared at her with wide eyes.

"Rez, look out!" Mikada exclaimed.

Rez turned around just to get blasted by a Yellow Alloy. She tried to get back up, but a sharp pain shot through her and she screamed. Her body went limp as her eyes closed.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 4

The fight was tough, intense and taking way too long. Ike cut through lines of Wire Frames and Alloys with ease, while everyone else were having a harder time. Red continuously switched out his Pokemon while, Link, Marth and Roy hacked and slashed any oncoming Wire Frames. Marth spotted a group of Alloys hustling a body away, instantly recognizing the body as Rez. Just as he was about to go after them, he failed to see a dark hand coming at him until he felt it grab his neck and squeezed.

* * *

Some Alloys stood on top of hill overlooking the battle. They recieved messages from the boss and clicked in response. Two more came up to them, clicking reports about the battle. The four stopped for a moment then clicked the next phase of the boss' plan.

* * *

Link slashed through more Wire Frames, trying to locate his friends. His eyes widened when he saw Marth being strangled by Wire Frame, his feet dangling from the ground and the Falchion was below him. The Hylian ran towards it, sliced the hand off and caught the prince before he hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" Link asked.

Marth nodded and got up. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared then the world around Link, Marth, Ike, Red and Roy went dark.

* * *

A man with short, messy brown hair, red eyes, and wearing medievil clothes walked across the battlefield with a victorious smirk on his face. He is known as Kreol, the man behind this madness. He casually strolled up to the unconscious fighters and examined them.

"Hm," he said. "Very interesting."

Kreol then walked up to the green clad warrior and stopped. "A Hylian. Too bad he wasn't able to help his princess."

An green Alloy came up to him, clicking a message. Kreol thought for a moment and nodded. "Is the girl chained up?"

The robot let out an affirmative. "Good. Keep an eye on her and don't let her escape, or else. Got it?"

The alloy nodded and the two left, but not before Kreol glanced back at the group.

* * *

Ike didn't know what happened. He opened his eyes to see a certain reddish-orange haired man kneeling next to him. "Rhys?"

"Hello Ike. Are you hurt anywhere?" Rhys asked.

The mercenary shook his head and sat up, noting his friends were still out. "How did you get here?"

The bishop shrugged. "I'm not sure," he replied. "I was walking through the forest as usual then somehow ended up here."

The two worked on waking the others and Rhys healed whatever injuries they had. After introducing the bishop to the group, they headed out to the spot where Rhys woke up. They stumbled across across the desert as the healer told them where to go.

"Are we there yet?" Roy asked for the tenth time.

"For the last time, no!" Ike exclaimed.

"You need to stop complaining," Link said.

He glanced back behind him and saw Marth struggling to keep up. "You doing okay?"

Marth opened his mouth to say something, but his knees gave out, causing him to fall. Link was at his friend's side and called for the others. "Ike! Roy! Red! Rhys! I need help over here!"

* * *

Marth felt something cool and refreshing on his forehead. He opened his eyes and saw blurry figures around him.

"Hey, he's awake," Roy said.

"Roy, where-" Marth got caught in a coughing fit, his throat feeling very dry.

"Easy buddy," Link advised. "Don't strain yourself." He handed the prince a canteen, who gulped it down.

"So, where are we?" the prince asked.

"We are in Rhys' hideout," Roy answered. "Apparently, he found Pit nearby and is taking care of him. He's doing fine, by the way."

Ike came up to them. "So, sleeping beauty is finally wake."

Marth glared at him. "Shut up."

The mercenary merely shrugged and walked off.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, another update! If you were wondering where Rez was, we'll see her in the next chapter. R&R! =^..^= =^..^=**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 5

"She's been out for a while."

"Yeah. I wonder what her powers are?"

-Beep- -Click-

"I can't wait to see them!"

"Shh! She's waking up!"

Rez slowly opened his eyes to find three bat-like creatures and a short, round, green alloy standing over her. Needless to say that freaked her out.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "Where am I?"

"Slow down, girlie. Don't overwork yourself," one of the creatures said. "My name is Robert. The others are Joel, Tyler and Click. They will be your guards during your stay here."

Robert turned to the others, whispered something to them and left. The other three faced the captive.

"We're expecting a great performance from you," Joel sneered as he left, his companions not far behind.

Rez wasn't paying attention to them. She was trying to communicate with her spirit friend, who she could no longer sense. For the first time, she felt completely alone. She tried one last time to reach her friend. _Mikada, where are you?_

* * *

Mikada found herself in a forest filled with bright, luscious plants. She got up and looked around, realizing Rez was nowhere to be found.

"Rez? Rez, where are you?" she called.

Silence.

"Rez, please answer me!" Mikada yelled.

Silence once more.

She tried again and got the same result. Her mind swarmed with confusion. How were they separated? Its nearly impossible to split the two apart, unless someone had the power and energy to do so. She strolled through the forest, hoping to find anyone or any answers to her questions. As she continued to wander, she heard a group of familiar voices nearby. Ducking behind a tree, she watched the group of smashers walk by.

"I think he went this way," Link's voice rang loud and clear.

However, when they walked past Mikada, she noticed that the spikey haired teen Ike wasn't with them. Then she saw the azure haired prince, Marth, with dark rings under his eyes. Apparently he didn't get much sleep the past few nights. The one person who caught Mikada's eye was Roy. His fiery red hair and piercing blue eyes; two hypnotizing features that sent chills down her spine and her cheeks flush. Suddenly, she heard a low growling noise behind her. Slowly, she turned around.

* * *

Link could tell something was off the moment he led the group inside the forest. He looked around before turning to the others.

"Do you guys want to rest here?" he asked.

They all spoke their approval and did whatever they felt like doing. Red fed his Pokemon, Roy polishing the Sword of Seals all while Pit and Marth were climbing on trees. Link leaned against one and took a swig of water from his canteen. He debated if he should pull out his ocarina Zelda gave him on his birthday. Deciding to enjoy himself, he pulled it out and played a combination of songs he learned as the Hero of Time. Everyone was at peace until a scream was heard. They were instantly alert, looking around.

"Was that Ike?" Red wondered.

Link shook his head. "No, it sounded like a girl."

"Well, it could be him," Roy chipped. "I mean, its not the first time he let out a girly scream. Remember what happened on April Fools Day?"

Both Pit and Marth snickered. Link rolled his eyes. "Can you please stop messing around? We need to help whoever is out there."

The others nodded and took off into the forest.

* * *

Rez spat some blood on the ground as she pushed herself up off the ground. She dodged a fist and kicked her attacker in the gut, pivoted, then slammed her elbow against his head. The two handed blade fell from his hand as he fell to the ground unconscious. She walked up to him and checked his aura, which pulsated a bright blue tinted with indigo. The indigo faded away after a moment, meaning the person was under control of something else. It was that moment when Rez realized she knew this guy, but what was his name? His spikey blue hair, green headband, his gold, two-handed sword. She finally remembered his name just as he was regaining consciousness.

* * *

Mikada ran as fast as she could to get away from the monster. Her momentum was broken as her foot got caught on tree root and fell. She struggled to free as the monster towered, raised its paw, then roared in pain as an arrow pierced its side. Mikada looked to see Link putting his bow away before unsheathing the Master Sword. Roy ran over to her, asking if she was alright after getting her to safety just before a giant paw came crashing down.

"Thank you for saving me," she said.

"You're welcome," Roy replied. "I'm Roy. What's your name?"

"Mikada."

The redhead stared at her for a moment, thinking of how she resembled the other girl Rez. They both have defiant eyes, similar innocent appearances and build, but Mikada has blue eyes while Rez had brown eyes. He then heard Mikada shout something, but he was to slow to react as the young marquess was thrown against a tree and fell into darkness.

* * *

Ike awoke to a dull throbbing in his head. He opened his eyes and saw a blurry figure of a girl kneeling next to him.

"Do I know you?" he asked. _She looks familiar._

"You should," the girl retorted. "I didn't think I hit you that hard, Ike."

The mercenary stared at her for a few moments before remembering her name. "Rez. It's Rez, right?"

She nodded and smiled for the first time in a while. When was the last time she smiled? She helped him sit up and looked around anxiously. _Something doesn't feel right._ Suddenly, the door exploded off its hinges. There stood a teen, a little younger and shorter than Ike with black robes and red mark on his forehead. Ike was the first to speak.

"Soren? What are you doing here?"

"Why do you think I'm here?" Soren retorted. "To rescue you and your friend here."

He tossed Rez her twin chakrams and dragged Ragnell over to Ike.

"We better hurry," she said. She glanced at the newcomer. "Do you know the way out?"

The mage simply nodded and led the two out.

* * *

Link, Red, Marth, and Pit finished defeating the monster just in time to see Mikada coming towards them with Roy hanging off her shoulder. She handed him to his friends and Rhys immediately started to heal him. Red was the first to speak._  
_

"What happened to Roy?" he asked.

"He got knocked into a tree," Mikada replied.

"So then, who are you?" Link was a little suspicious.

"I'm Mikada, a friend of Rez."

Roy stirred and sat up, grabbing his head. "Uh, what hit me?"

"Let's see, a claw and a tree which resulted with you getting a concussion," Rhys answered. "You should take it easy for a few days."

"Oh." The red head was silent for a moment. Then his eyes laid on the only female in the group. _She's cute. "_Who are you?"

"My name is Mikada," the girl replied. "You can say I'm a friend of Rez. Speaking of her, do you know where she is?"

"No, but we were hoping you knew where Ike is," Link responded. "Also, how did you get here?"

"What do you mean? I've been with you the whole time."

Confusion swept across them.

"Um, how?" Pit asked, scratching his head. "The only girl with us was Rez."

"It's hard to explain. Now, let's go look for those two, shall we?" With that, the mysterious girl turned and walked away. The guys followed her shortly after.


End file.
